witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Fistfight (quest)
Image:Secondary quests.png|32px default Secondary quest desc none Fistfight is one of the first quests that Geralt "receives". Basically, after his first fistfight, the witcher decides that he needs practice, lots of practice, and so begins the quest. Walkthrough In The Witcher, there are several quests that span the entire game, this being one the most noteworthy. In each Act (except the epilogue) of the game, at the local tavern, Geralt is given the opportunity to challenge the local reigning fistfight champion for a chance at the "Title", winning other trinkets and orens along the way. He must defeat four fighters before facing the Champion, in his cave in the Swamp Cemetery. This final fight does not come easily, the champion will not reliquish his title after a single defeat. Geralt must beat him twice in a row before he claim the title for himself. He also gets the boxer's tooth as a trophy. Notes * There is a snag if Geralt begins fistfighting later in the game (i.e. in Act II or later). Each opponent in the ascension rounds is only available in the one location. Once that location becomes unavailable to the witcher, so does the potential opponent, so if you do not fight Fat Fred at the Inn in the Outskirts in Act I, you can never fight him, etc. ** This is fixed in the Enhanced Edition; now an opponent missed in any Act will appear as the fighter in the next Act. After beating that fighter, simply leaving and re-entering will spawn the appropriate fighter for the Act. * How to Fistfight with Eskel: After giving Triss the potion, do not suggest meeting up with Vesemir for Leo's funeral, tell her you have things to do first. Then, go back down to the armory (on the second floor of the keep) where Eskel is practicing. Talk to him and he'll offer you hand-to-hand training. * see also Fistfighters, and for spoilers, Fistfighting made easy Phases Fistfight * this phase is option (it's easy to miss) Eskel and I boxed. I need some training as a fist fighter. I should look for opportunities to improve my skills. I should look for opportunities to improve my fistfighting skills. (1000 XP) Fighting Fat Fred I must improve my skills and defeat Fat Fred. I must improve and beat Fat Fred. Fat Fred Defeated I beat Fat Fred. I should look for a stronger opponent. I should look for a stronger opponent. (choice of reward + 2000 XP) Fighting Butter Bean I must improve my skills and defeat Butter Bean. I need to improve and beat Butter Bean. Butter Bean Defeated I managed to beat Butter Bean. I should look for a stronger opponent. I should look for a stronger opponent. (choice of reward + 3000 XP) Fighting Andrew Gablodda I must improve my skills and defeat Andrew Gablodda. I must improve and beat Gablodda. Andrew Gablodda Defeated I beat Andrew Gablodda. I need to look for a stronger opponent. I should look for a stronger opponent. (choice of reward + 4000 XP) Fighting the Rock I must improve my skills and beat The Rock. I need to improve and beat The Rock. The Rock Defeated I beat The Rock. He claims that only his teacher is stronger, and he lives in the cemetery located in the swamp beyond Old Vizima. I must face The Rock's teacher in the swamp cemetery. (choice of reward + 5000 XP) The Rematch I defeated the Champion in a fistfight. He acknowledged my victory but said he's entitled to a rematch. Next time, I'll knock him out. The Champion and I are scheduled for a rematch. The Champion of Champions Defeated I defeated the Champion for the second time, knocking his tooth out in the process. He acknowledged my victory. The Champion acknowledged my victory. (5000 XP) The Champion of Champions I defeated the Champion of Champions. That makes me the world's best fist fighter. I'm now the world's best fist fighter. ( + 6000 XP) Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Prologue Category:The Witcher Act I Category:The Witcher Act II Category:The Witcher Act III Category:The Witcher Act IV Category:The Witcher Act V de:Faustkampf pl:Walka na pięści